The Best Present
by Kristen3
Summary: When Daphne asks Niles, "What do you want for Christmas?" the answer takes her completely by surprise. One-shot.


"Dad, can we please get this damn picture taken?" Frasier asked. "I still have to go and buy presents for Freddie, and Roz, and..."

Martin nodded impatiently. "I know, I know. But Daphne's still getting ready. She said she wants to look perfect for the family picture."

Niles sighed dreamily. He had no doubt that Daphne would look perfect, no matter what she wore. If it hadn't been for her, Niles wasn't even sure he would've come here for this. Maris had been invited to go skiing in Colorado, leaving him alone for the holidays. He was used to loneliness, but holidays were meant to be spent with loved ones. It hurt to think that his wife apparently didn't consider him important enough to see even at this time of year. He glanced at the hallway which led to Daphne's room. Only she could lift his spirits right now.

A moment later, Daphne rushed out of her room. "I'm ready! I must've tried on just about everything in me closet. I want to make a good impression if I'm going to be in your Christmas picture."

"Daphne, you always look lovely," Niles replied immediately.

Daphne blushed. "Why, thank you, Dr. Crane."

Frasier rolled his eyes. "Can we just get on with this?"

The others nodded their agreement. The four of them squeezed together as tightly as they could. Niles made sure to place himself right next to Daphne, placing an arm around her. Frasier took the spot behind his father. Martin picked Eddie up, not wanting him to be left out. "Now, say 'Cheese'!" Martin demanded.

The others did as he'd asked, and the camera flashed.

"Well, I'm glad that's over!" Frasier headed toward the door, eager to start on his Christmas shopping. In years before, he'd waited till the last minute, and he didn't want to do it again.

Martin watched his elder son leave. He wished Frasier would spend less time worrying about gifts, and try actually spending time with his family instead. But, as usual, Frasier wouldn't listen. He let out a disappointed sigh. At least Niles and Daphne were here. But when he turned and looked at his younger son, he was lost in Daphne's eyes. Martin was effectively alone. Well, there was no sense in hanging around here. "I guess I'll go down to McGinty's and have a beer. I'll be back later."

Niles barely nodded in his father's direction before returning his gaze to Daphne. She wore a bright red sweater along with a pair of black pants. Just seeing her suddenly made him feel the Christmas spirit.

"Don't you have somewhere to go?" Daphne asked.

Niles shook his head. "Not really. Maris left on her ski trip this morning. She won't be back until after the New Year."

Daphne reached over and took his hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

He gave her a half-hearted smile. "It's all right."

There was a moment of awkward silence as Daphne couldn't think of what to say. He was alone and hurting, and she wanted to help him. "Have you thought about what you want for Christmas? I'm afraid I don't have much money, but I'll do me best."

Niles looked at her, amazed by her kindness. Something about the way she looked him made him think. Yes, there was something he wanted. But he'd never told her about it, though he'd imagined the moment a thousand times. Every time he tried to do it for real, he wound up stammering at her awkwardly. That was hardly the sort of impression he hoped to make. But, this was the Christmas season, a time when everyone seems to believe in miracles. "Well, I would like to cook," he replied.

"Oh, you mean you'd like a cookbook?" Daphne asked. She was a bit surprised; he and his brother were forever planning dinner parties, and she'd assumed he knew everything there was to know about gourmet cooking.

Niles shook his head, at the same time reaching out for her hand. "No, what I meant was, I'd like to cook for _you_. Have dinner with me, Daphne."

Daphne blushed in surprise. "What?" Her head spun. Was he asking her on a date?

"I've watched you for years, the way you handle Dad, and put up with Frasier's demands. The way you manage to enjoy even the most mundane housework. And, most of all, the way you care about other people, like you did just now. Daphne, I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you."

Daphne gasped. When she'd asked what he wanted, she had assumed it would be something material. A book, perhaps, or a piece of artwork. But he wanted _her_. This didn't seem real. Moments like these didn't happen, at least not outside her romance novels. They'd spent plenty of time together over the years, and a comfortable sort of bond had formed. He reminded her of her brothers, at least, the ones she liked. He was certainly not at all like Simon. No, Niles was sweet and caring. And a wonderful friend. Now as she looked at him, her heart skipped a beat. "All right, Dr. Crane." She caught herself, realizing the time for formality was over. "Niles. I'd love to have dinner with you."

Overcome with excitement, Niles reached out and pulled her close. As he did, he smelled her perfume, and it made him slightly lightheaded. Normally, the feeling would have disturbed him greatly, but right now, it was intoxicating. "You have no idea how happy you've made me, Daphne. I promise that, from now on, I'll do my best to make sure you're just as happy. I guess I wasn't able to make Maris happy, but I'm glad I have another chance."

Daphne looked up at him. She'd been so caught up in the moment, she forgot what he was going through. "I'm sorry about your wife. I know you must be hurting."

"Well, I was," Niles admitted. "But I'm feeling much better now." He touched her cheek, gently brushing away a lock of hair. Then he leaned down, kissing her lips. When he pulled back, he was surprised by her reaction. This time, she kissed him.

When the kisses ended, Niles sighed contentedly. He was amazed by the fact that he'd revealed his heart to her, and she was still here. "I was just thinking..."

"Yes?" Daphne asked. He'd been quiet for so long she began to wonder if she'd upset him somehow.

"Well, it's about that picture we just took. Dad's going to give copies of it to Duke, and all of his friends on the force. And no doubt Frasier will be mailing some to his friend Sam in Boston, and to Freddie. But I haven't got anyone to give one to. Unless you count Mrs. Woodson." Niles loved his longtime secretary as if she were family, but she wasn't really a friend.

Daphne looked at him, pretending to be deep in thought. "That _is _a problem. But...you could give one to me. I'd love to have a picture of a handsome man to put on me nightstand. Then maybe I won't feel quite so alone."

At her words, Niles pulled her close once more, rubbing her back gently. "You're not alone. Believe me, I know what it's like to feel alone and unloved. But I'm here, and I will always be here."

Daphne kissed his cheek. "Thank you. Sometimes, when I'm in bed, I start to wonder what will happen to me. I mean, after your father's gone, I'll be out on me own." This was a fear she'd never discussed with anyone, not even Roz. She'd have been too ashamed to mention it to anybody other than Niles.

Niles began rubbing her back once more. He could tell by her expression that this had worried her a great deal. "I promise you, Daphne. No matter what happens, you'll always have a home. I would never let you go."

After a few moments, Daphne's fears subsided. It was a relief to know that she could tell him one of her deepest secrets, and he didn't judge her a bit. She doubted anyone else could've made her feel so safe. She kissed his lips again. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," Niles replied immediately. "But I didn't even do anything."

Daphne smiled. "You've given me the best Christmas present I've ever had in me life." As she looked onto Frasier's balcony, she saw flurries just starting to fall. Christmas was all about hope and being given a second chance. Now she understood that it could happen to anyone. Even her.

**The End**


End file.
